


Danganronpa will be real in 10 seconds

by Amam0ta



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: No ships probably, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregame chatfic, Rated teen because they swear, The & just means they talk to eachother a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amam0ta/pseuds/Amam0ta
Summary: DanganChat is a DR themed messaging app! Upon creating an account, you get placed in a group chat with 15 other fans! Monokuma will help you get settled in, and then you’re free to talk to your heart’s content! Have fun chatting! -Team DR
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 17





	1. Hi, these are my friends, Leaf and Rock

Monokuma: Hello new students! Welcome to DanganChat!

Monokuma: You’ve been placed with 15 other Danganronpa fans! They will be your classmates for... ever! 

Monokuma: We are going to let our Monokuma bot take over now, have fun chatting! -Team Danganronpa 

HomosexualSupportingCast: ooo

Monokuma: Upupupupupup! Let’s begin with introductions!

Monokuma: @SaunaScene, Introduce yourself, or else!

SaunaScene: O sick

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi to @SaunaScene

SaunaScene: WAIT NO I DIDNT SAY ANYRHING YET

Monokuma: 10

Mr_Kirigiri: hi 

Horsea: lol

Monokuma: 9

SaunaScene: WAIT HOLDBH ON

HomosexualSupportingCast: Loving the username tbh

Monokuma: 8

Heeheeyoko: lmao get a load of this fuckin idiot 

Monokuma: 7

SaunaScene: I DONT WANT TO USE MY REAL NAME

Sweaterweather: Dude just name the thing closest to you or smth

Monokuma: 6

SaunaScene: Hi I’m Leaf

Thatsahumanperson: What a glorious first impression.

Monokuma: 5

Rawrnuzzles: LEAF???

Horsea: lol hi leaf

GayPeopleReal: omg who’s @Sweaterweather

Monokuma: 4 

SunshineXx: hi Leaf!

Nananaegi: It is very nice to meet you, Leaf.

Monokuma: 3

SaunaScene: I hate you all 

Pekopekopeko: why was a leaf the closest thing to u

Mudblood: hiii leaf 

Monokuma: 2

SaunaScene: There’s a potted plant on my desk

Monokuma: 1

Heeheeyoko: shoulda gone with Pot

SaunaScene: Shut up 

Sweaterweather: @GayPeopleReal :O

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @HomosexualSupportingCast, introduce yourself, or else!

HomosexualSupportingCast: Ooo! Hi everyone! You can call me Sayaka! She/her

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi to @HomosexualSupportingCast

SaunaScene: O yeah also I’m a dude

GayPeopleReal: hell yeah bring out the gaysss

Monokuma: 10

Heeheeyoko: okay kinnie

DanganChat11037: Hi

Mr_Kirigiri: hi

Monokuma: 9

Pekopekopeko: @Heeheeyoko u say that but look at ur username 

Im_inSpain: Hey Sayaka.

Monokuma: 8

Heeheeyoko: and look at yours

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Sayaka.

Urmom: Hello

Monokuma: 7

HomosexualSupportingCast: Well, I do kin Sayaka

Rawrnuzzles: Eh who fuckin cares at least it’s not LEAF

Monokuma: 6

SaunaScene: Can I change my name 

Thatsahumanperson: @Rawrnuzzles Have you heard of punctuation?

Monokuma: 5

Heeheeyoko: nope, you’re stuck as leaf for as long as you live 

Rawrnuzzles: You must be fuckifn hilarious Arnold parties 

Monokuma: 4

Rawrnuzzles: *AT

Horsea: lol Arnold 

SaunaScene: Arnold parties

Monokuma: 3

DanganChat11037: Arnold??

Thatsahumanperson: My name is not Arnold, good guess though.

HomosexualSupportingCast: Arnold

Rawrnuzzles: SHUTUDP

Monokuma: 2

Heeheeyoko: wow I love Arnold parties!

SaunaScene: Yeah same

SunshineXx: took a screenshot! hehe 

Monokuma: 1

Im_inSpain: You guys talk a lot.

Sweaterweather: Arnold 

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Urmom, introduce yourself, or else!

Urmom: Hello everyone, please do not question my username. I am a girl, and you may call me Pearl.

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi to @Urmom

Heeheeyoko: hi mom 

GayPeopleReal: hi!

Monokuma: 10

Urmom: I said, you can call me Pearl.

SaunaScene: Hey

Monokuma: 9

Heeheeyoko: okay mom

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Pearl.

Monokuma: 8

Sweaterweather: Hey Pearl, do ya listen to girl in red?

Rawrnuzzles: I’m on a mission to make fun of everyone’s names

Monokuma: 7

Urmom: I don’t know what that is, sorry

Rawrnuzzles: I’m calling u clam spit

Monokuma: 6

GayPeopleReal: aw :(

Mudblood: hiii Pearl

Monokuma: 5

Urmom: I could start listening, I suppose

Sweaterweather: No no nevermind

Monokuma: 4

Rawrnuzzles: It’s alright clam spit

HomosexualSupportingCast: Hey @horsea? 

Monokuma: 3

Horsea: yeah?

Pekopekopeko: @Rawrnuzzles stop talking 

Monokuma: 2

HomosexualSupportingCast: Pokémon????? :D

SaunaScene: Gotta catch em all

Horsea: oh yeah lol it’s an inside joke

Monokuma: 1

Heeheeyoko: it’s u and me....

SaunaScene: I KNOW ITS MY DESTINY 

HomosexualSupportingCast: I know it’s my destiny

GayPeopleReal: I KNO JTS MY DESTINY!!!

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Sweaterweather, introduce yourself, or else!

Sweaterweather: I know it’s my destinyyy

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi to @Sweaterweather

Sweaterweather: WAIT 

Monokuma: 10 

SaunaScene: Hah

Heeheeyoko: name yourself pot

Monokuma: 9

Sweaterweather: CALL ME STRAWBERRY

HomosexualSupportingCast: We set you up didn’t we- fjdhhdjs

Monokuma: 8

GayPeopleReal: aw that’s cute :)

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Strawberry.

Mr_Kirigiri: hi

Monokuma: 7

SunshineXx: hi strawberry!!

Rawrnuzzles: How do I make fun of that uhhh

Monokuma: 6

Im_inSpain: Hey. 

Mudblood: hiii

Monokuma: 5

Sweaterweather: Oh and she/her btw

HomosexualSupportingCast: So we’ve got me, Leaf, Pearl and Strawberry so far

Monokuma: 4

Urmom: Hello Strawberry

Im_inSpain: How do you people type so fast...

Monokuma: 3

Mr_Kirigiri: practice 

SaunaScene: Bruh imagine how fast our conversations are gonna be when there’s not a time limit

Monokuma: 2

HomosexualSupportingCast: People who say hiii (@Mudblood) vs people who say bruh (@Saunascene)

Monokuma: 1

Mudblood: lel yea

SaunaScene: You making fun of me?

Heeheeyoko: what if I say bruhhhhh

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Horsea, introduce yourself, or else!

Horsea: hey, I’m rock.

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Rawrnuzzles: DWAYNE?!

Monokuma: 10

HomosexualSupportingCast: Hi yes, these are my friends, Leaf and Rock

Thatsahumanperson: Such wonderful names we all have.

Monokuma: 9

Horsea: lol

SaunaScene: I’m ignoring that

Horsea: and also he/him

Monokuma: 8

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you... Rock

Heeheeyoko: oh good, I was starting to think nananaegi was a robot 

Monokuma: 7

Horsea: well, you’re welcome for clearing that up for you 

Rawrnuzzles: I don’t even need to make fun of that name

Pekopekopeko: hi rock 

Monokuma: 6

Nananaegi: I am not a robot, just polite.

GayPeopleReal: your use of punctuation scares me 

Monokuma: 5

Sweaterweather: Guys wtf say hi to rock

DanganChat11037: Hi Rock

Mudblood: hiii Rock

Monokuma: 4

SaunaScene: Hey rock

Sweaterweather: Geez, this is why humans suck

Urmom: Are you not a human?

Horsea: lol it’s fine

Monokuma: 3

Heeheeyoko: people who I suspect aren’t humans; @Nananaegi, @Sweaterweather, and @Thatsahumanperson

Pekopekopeko: pfft 

Monokuma: 2

Thatsahumanperson: Oh? Why is that?

Nananaegi: Again, not a robot, just polite.

Sweaterweather: Shit they’re onto me

Monokuma: 1

GayPeopleReal: “why is that” idk DanganChat user Thatsahumanperson, why IS that?

Mr_Kirigiri: @Thatsahumanperson if I had to guess, It’s probably your username

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @DanganChat11037, introduce yourself, or else!

DanganChat11037: Hi I’m bee, mynphone is kind of small so if imake any spelling mistakes that is why. He-him

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

SunshineXx: that’s a cute name!

Monokuma: 10

Thatsahumanperson: I would argue in my defense, but that’d probably be useless, as I’m going to have you all call me “Cryptid”.

Im_inSpain: Hi Bee.

HomosexualSupportingCast: Hey bee!

Monokuma: 9

Heeheeyoko: aww, Cryptid ruined their own introduction :(

Heeheeyoko: and hi bee

SaunaScene: Hey bee

Monokuma: 8

Nananaegi: Hello Bee, it is nice to meet you. 

Nananaegi: And Cryptid I suppose, though you really should wait your turn.

GayPeopleReal: hi bee!

Monokuma: 7

Rawrnuzzles: Eh I’m fine with speeding up introductions what’s ya pronouns 

Mr_Kirigiri: hi

Monokuma: 6

Thatsahumanperson: That was directed towards me I presume? Your lack of punctuation is atrocious.

HomosexualSupportingCast: “Damn ya ass fat, what’s your pronouns”

Urmom: Hello Bee

Monokuma: 5

Thatsahumanperson: And he/him.

Rawrnuzzles: Yeah well your un-lack is horrifying!

Monokuma: 4

Heeheeyoko: i’m surrounded by idiots

GayPeopleReal: degenerates, the lot of you!

Monokuma: 3

SaunaScene: What

GayPeopleReal: except for Strawberry ofc

Monokuma: 2 

Sweaterweather: You guys are actually pretty funny for a bunch of loser dr nerds

Mr_Kirigiri: ...

Monokuma: 1

Horsea: lol 

GayPeopleReal: nvm then >:(

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Im_inSpain, introduce yourself, or else!

Im_inSpain: My name is Ryoma Hoshi. If you want to steal my identity, don’t. 

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

SaunaScene: O sick

Monokuma: 10

Heeheeyoko: woah badass alert

Sweaterweather: Hey Hoshi

Monokuma: 9

HomosexualSupportingCast: I live in fear that someone will kidnap my friend Ryoma Hoshi, who lives on Ivy street in the apartment complex, room 287, keeps the door unlocked you can’t miss it 

Mudblood: im stealing ur identity. What r u gonna do about it 

Monokuma: 8

SaunaScene: Holy shit Sayaka

Im_inSpain: How the hell did you type that so fast?

SunshineXx: hi!

Monokuma: 7

HomosexualSupportingCast: Magic 

DanganChat11037: Hoshi yougood dude?

Monokuma: 6

Mr_Kirigiri: the s in Spain is silent I bet

Thatsahumanperson: How interesting...

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Hoshi

Monokuma: 5

Rawrnuzzles: Hah! Hoe-shi 

Rawrnuzzles: Boom

Horsea: hey

Monokuma: 4

Pekopekopeko: @Rawrnuzzles seriously stop talking 

Im_inSpain: Yes, the s is silent.

Monokuma: 3

Rawrnuzzles: Fuckin make me bitch

Heeheeyoko: just realized @Mudblood said they’re stealing Hoshi’s identity 

Monokuma: 2

GayPeopleReal: @Pekopekopeko @Rawrnuzzles now kiss 

Pekopekopeko: what 

Monokuma: 1

GayPeopleReal: those be kissing words

HomosexualSupportingCast: ^^ They’re not wrong

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Mudblood, introduce yourself, or else!

Mudblood: hiii... you can call me Luna. im a witch 

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Rawrnuzzles: More like loon

Monokuma: 10

Rawrnuzzles: Owned 

GayPeopleReal: are you really a witch??

SunshineXx: hi!

Monokuma: 9

Mudblood: yes

GayPeopleReal: that’s so cool! :00

Mr_Kirigiri: hi

Monokuma: 8

Rawrnuzzles: No one’s appreciating my insult

Heeheeyoko: can we stop saying Hi to eachother now 

Monokuma: 7

Heeheeyoko: its repetitive and boring 

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Luna.

Urmom: Hello Luna

Monokuma: 6

SaunaScene: hah rekt

Heeheeyoko: ;-;

Monokuma: 5

Urmom: Sorry, I didn’t see your message 

Rawrnuzzles: STOP IGNORING ME

Monokuma: 4 

Heeheeyoko: y’all hear something?

Pekopekopeko: no

Monokuma: 3

Mudblood: nope

Thatsahumanperson: I can’t say that I do.

Monokuma: 2

Rawrnuzzles: YOU GUYS SUCK

Monokuma: 1

Horsea: lol

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Heeheeyoko, introduce yourself, or else!

Heeheeyoko: FINALLY! Hi, he/him, u can call me checkers! Don’t say hi to me, we’ve already gone over that 

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi! 

Heeheeyoko: no

Monokuma: 10

SaunaScene: That name’s as annoying as u

Pekopekopeko: pfft 

Monokuma: 9

Heeheeyoko: thanks leaf <3

Im_inSpain: Hey, Checkers.

Nananaegi: It is interesting to meet you, Checkers

Monokuma: 8

SaunaScene: Yeah I walked right into that one

Heeheeyoko: BITCH

Monokuma: 7

Rawrnuzzles: BABAHHAHSHA

HomosexualSupportingCast: “interesting”

Monokuma: 6

Heeheeyoko: @Urmom MOM IM BEING BULLIED

Horsea: lol 

Sweaterweather: I’m cackling

Monokuma: 5

Urmom: read 11:47 PM

DanganChat11037: heh

Monokuma: 4

Heeheeyoko: M O M

SaunaScene: LMAO

Mr_Kirigiri: hahaha

GayPeopleReal: HFJHDSHHDHA

SunshineXx: nyahahaha!

HomosexualSupportingCast: OMFG PEARL

Monokuma: 3 

Heeheeyoko: I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

Thatsahumanperson: it would seem as though you’ve brought this upon yourself

Monokuma: 2

Pekopekopeko: when they ask u how u are and u say I’m fine even tho ur not rlly fine

Monokuma: 1

Mudblood: but you can’t get into it because they’d never understand 

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Pekopekopeko, introduce yourself, or else!

Pekopekopeko: I’m Blade, she/her

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Monokuma: 10

Rawrnuzzles: Thats such a cool name I don’t even wanna make fun of it 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Sword gf in the real 

Nananaegi: It is nice to meet you, Blade

Monokuma: 9

Heeheeyoko: not saying hi outta protest 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Hey wait, ship name for @SaunaScene and @Pekopekopeko could be LeafBlade

Monokuma: 8

Pekopekopeko: that’d be so cool if I wasn’t a raging lesbian 

SaunaScene: Lmao

Monokuma: 7

GayPeopleReal: HELL YEAH BRING OUT THE GAYSSS

Sweaterweather: :eyes:

Monokuma: 6

SaunaScene: Seriously tho I wanna change my name 

Urmom: Hello Blade

Monokuma: 5

Heeheeyoko: you can’t 

Mr_Kirigiri: dont

Pekopekopeko: it’s a part of u now.

Monokuma: 4

SaunaScene: Damn okay

Horsea: lol it’s alright Leaf

Monokuma: 3

HomosexualSupportingCast: I have an idea!

Thatsahumanperson: Oh?

Monokuma: 2

HomosexualSupportingCast: I’ll tell you after the next person introduces themselves

Monokuma: 1

Mudblood: how ominous...

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @GayPeopleReal, introduce yourself, or else!

GayPeopleReal: heya, I’m Red, she/her. what’s ur idea Sayaka?

Monokuma: Alright, everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Monokuma: 10

Monokuma: 9

Monokuma: 8

Heeheeyoko: Helloooo?

Monokuma: 7

SunshineXx: think she’s dead?

SaunaScene: Maybe

Monokuma: 6

Rawrnuzzles: Welp sound the fuckin body discovery announcement 

HomosexualSupportingCast: How about @Nananaegi, @Thatsahumanperson, @Rawrnuzzles, @Mr_Kirigiri, and @SunshineXx all introduce themselves after another? Cuz we’re almost done and I’m getting bored 

Monokuma: 5

SunshineXx: sounds good!

Mr_Kirigiri: sure

Thatsahumanperson: I’ve technically already introduced myself, but very well 

Monokuma: 4

Rawrnuzzles: I’m down

Nananaegi: If everyone is in agreement then.

Monokuma: 3

Heeheeyoko: THANK U SAYAKA MARRY ME

SaunaScene: Guess it’s happening next round then?

Monokuma: 2

DamganChat11037: Soundsgood

Monokuma: 1

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Thatsahumanperson, introduce yourself, or else!

Thatsahumanperson: He/him, you can call me Cryptid. 

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Monokuma: 10 

Nananaegi: Hello everyone, You can call me Hope. I don’t mind which pronouns you use, but he/him would probably be easier for everyone 

SaunaScene: O sick

Monokuma: 9

Sweaterweather: Nagito kinnie spotted 

SunshineXx: im Cookie! She/her

Monokuma: 8

GayPeopleReal: cookie is such a cute name 

HomosexualSupportingCast: @Sweaterweather Hope is clearly a Makoto kinnie

Monokuma: 7

Rawrnuzzles: I’m Goldie but you can call me yours~

Heeheeyoko: hi Yours

SaunaScene: Hey Yours

Monokuma: 6

Rawrnuzzles: I hate u both

Mr_Kirigiri: hi, I’m Blue,,, if you couldn’t tell from the username, I am a boy

Monokuma: 5

HomosexualSupportingCast: Mr Kirigiri is referring to you as her husband and not Jin, right?

Heeheeyoko: love you too, Yours 

Monokuma: 4

Mr_Kirigiri: ya I don’t kin Kyoko’s dad thx

Sweaterweather: Well you never know 

Monokuma: 3

HomosexualSupportingCast: Okay one more question; Blue as in Blue’s clues?

Horsea: lol

Monokuma: 2

Mr_Kirigiri: ya :)

HomosexualSupportingCast: I knew it

Monokuma: 1

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Mr_Kirigiri, introduce yourself, or else!

Mr_Kirigiri: (:

Monokuma: Alright! Everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Mudblood: oh 

Monokuma: 10

SaunaScene: Dude that’s so fuckin creepy

Monokuma: 9

Im_inSpain: And ominous.

Mr_Kirigiri: (:

Monokuma: 8

HomosexualSupportingCast: I love that

SaunaScene: STOP DOING THAT 

Monokuma: 7

Heeheeyoko: (:

Rawrnuzzles: (:

SunshineXx: (:

Monokuma: 6

SaunaScene: Fuck all y’all 

Mr_Kirigiri: (:

Heeheeyoko: this is why we don’t tell the chat if something bothers us apparently

DanganChat11037: ( :

Monokuma: 5

SaunaScene: Well that looks even more creepy, thanks Bee

Horsea: lol ( :

Monokuma: 4

DanganChat11037: Sorryi didn’t mean to space tgat out

Monokuma: 3

GayPeopleReal: no it’s perfect ( :

Mudblood: ( :

Monokuma: 2

Urmom: ( - :

Monokuma: 1

Pekopekopeko: I think the nose makes it cute 

Monokuma: 0! Everyone SHUT UP!!

Monokuma: @Rawrnuzzles, introduce yourself, or else!

Rawrnuzzles: 8==) )

Monokuma: Alright, everyone has 10 seconds to say hi!

Rawrnuzzles: OMFG

Monokuma: 10

Rawrnuzzles: YES

Rawrnuzzles: YES

Heeheeyoko: wow

Monokuma: 9

Rawrnuzzles: HOLY SHIT 

Pekopekopeko: monokuma can u mute Yours

Monokuma: 8

Rawrnuzzles: ITS GOLDIE

Sweaterweather: Goldie probably starts cackling whenever she sees the number 69

Monokuma: 7

Rawrnuzzles: YEAH, AND??

HomosexualSupportingCast: Monokuma!help

Monokuma: countdown paused... for now

Monokuma: What do ya want?!

HomosexualSupportingCast: Monokuma!mute @Rawrnuzzles

Monokuma: Monokuma has been muted for 24 hours.

Mr_Kirigiri: ...

HomosexualSupportingCast: Wait??

Heeheeyoko: holy shit u did it

Rawrnuzzles: Fuck yeah no more introductions!

Im_inSpain: If introductions are over, them im logging off for a bit.

**Im_inSpain has gone offline**

Horsea: same here, bye guys

**Horsea has gone offline**

Urmom: I suggest we all log off and go to bed, it’s nearly midnight.

Nananaegi: Alright

**Nananaegi has gone offline**

SunshineXx: goodnight everyone!

**SunshineXx has gone offline**

Heeheeyoko: fine, I’ll log off but I’m not going to bed

HomosexualSupportingCast: Same but no

**Heeheeyoko, SaunaScene, Pekopekopeko and 5 others have gone offline**

DanganChat11037: Goodnight

**DanganChat11037 and Mr_Kirigiri have gone offline**

HomosexualSupportingCast: Night Pearl!

Urmom: Goodnight, Sayaka

**HomosexualSupportingCast has gone offline**

**Urmom has gone offline**


	2. the culprit,,, is YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoOoAh another chapter already

**SunshineXx is now online**

SunshineXx: anyone awake?

**Mudblood and DanganChat11037 are now active**

Mudblood: no

SunshineXx: oh sorry 

**Horsea is now active**

Horsea: lol 

DanganChat11037: Goodmorning everyone

**Thatsahumanperson and Mr_Kirigiri are now active**

SunshineXx: morning!

Thatsahumanperson: Hello.

Mr_Kirigiri: since we’re done with introductions, we can start talking about danganronpa right 

SunshineXx: yeah!

Mudblood: okay... who’s your favourite character? mine is Tanaka

Mr_Kirigiri: guess

Horsea: lol

Mudblood: stop saying lol

SunshineXx: your favourite character is Byakuya, right @Mr_Kirigiri?

Mr_Kirigiri: ...

DanganChat11037: Judging by the name, we can clearlysee that his favkrite character is Jin Kirigiri

**Heeheeyoko is now active**

Heeheeyoko: fight fight fight 

Horsea: lol let’s try to avoid that 

Thatsahumanperson: Rock, if you say “lol” one more time, a body will be discovered 

**SaunaScene is now active**

Horsea: ...

DanganChat11037: H

Heeheeyoko: :eyes:

SaunaScene: Wait what’s goin on?

Horsea: lol

**Horsea has gone offline**

SaunaScene: ROCK???

Heeheeyoko: omfg he fuckin dead

DanganChat11037: Did you say something Luna?

Mudblood: what do you mean 

SunshineXx: ding dong dong ding 

Thatsahumanperson: ...

DanganChat11037: Nevermind Luna. Does this mean a class trial is going to state

DanganChat11037: *start

Mr_Kirigiri: it won’t be a very entertaining class trial, since we’ve all witnessed the murder 

Thatsahumanperson: Are you sure?

Mudblood: huh... you said u were gonna kill him yourself 

SaunaScene: To be fair, if this really is a danganronpa class trial then the culprit’s probably not Cryptid

SunshineXx: i cannot believe Rock is dead :(((

Heeheeyoko: i know... he was like a Father to me ;-;

DanganChat11037: This Is only your second time talking right??

Mr_Kirigiri: anyways, Cryptid, what did you mean when you said “are you sure”

Thatsahumanperson: Simply put, I am not the culprit.

Heeheeyoko: oh? what’s that? do I smell some bullshit?

Mr_Kirigiri: what do you mean?

Thatsahumanperson: I was joking when I said I would kill him, I had nothing to do with logging him out.

SaunaScene: And why should we believe you?

Mr_Kirigiri: hold on, he might be telling the truth 

SunshineXx: oh? do tell!

Mr_Kirigiri: it’s just... how would one go logging someone out in the first place?

Mudblood: maybe by... hacking them?

Mr_Kirigiri: yes, and to do that, you’d need to be offline.

Mr_Kirigiri: probably.

SaunaScene: So everyone here has an alibi!

Mr_Kirigiri: um,,, you and Checkers are still kinda suspicious 

SaunaScene: WHAT??

Heeheeyoko: sure Leaf is suspicious and probably the culprit, but why me?

SaunaScene: O yea I forgot my name was Leaf

Heeheeyoko: in the words of our dear late friend... lol

SaunaScene: Also IM NOT THE CULPRIT 

Thatsahumanperson: Shout some more. It is entirely convincing.

Mudblood: leaf did it... lets vote 

Mr_Kirigiri: wait a minute

Mr_Kirigiri: um, after reading up I actually think Leaf and Checkers are probably innocent 

Mr_Kirigiri: i was accusing them based off of the fact that they arrived late, but,,,

Mr_Kirigiri: Leaf is most likely not the culprit because he would’ve had to have already planned to log Rock out. the chances of him doing that at the same time someone else threatens Rock are slim

SaunaScene: There! 

DanganChat11037: But what about Checkers?

Mr_Kirigiri: it’s the same as Leaf mostly, but also think about the motive.

SunshineXx: the motive? Rock was murdered because he kept saying “lol”, right? 

Mr_Kirigiri: right. if the culprit really was fed up with it, I don’t think they’d want to quote him after death. which is what Checkers just did.

Heeheeyoko: sooo, in other words, my alibi holds up better then Leaf’s

SaunaScene: What’s ur damage dude

Mr_Kirigiri: anyways, that just leaves us with everyone who is offline right now

DanganChat11037: Did anyone mention any hacking skills they might’ve had last nightv

Thatsahumanperson: No, but someone DID successfully command Monokuma.

SunshineXx: ... O:

Mudblood: so Sayaka’s the culprit?!

Mr_Kirigiri: let’s find out, shall we?

Mr_Kirigiri: @HomosexualSupportingCast 

SaunaScene: @HomosexualSupportingCast 

**HomosexualSupportingCast is now online**

Mudblood: @HomosexualSupportingCast 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Good morning everyone! Need something?

SaunaScene: Hey Sayaka, we don’t actually think you did it but we need your alibi

Mudblood: WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID...

Heeheeyoko: why did you kill him??? *sniff* I don’t think I’ll ever be able to recover without my dead friend rock

Heeheeyoko: *dear

Heeheeyoko: still works

HomosexualSupportingCast: What???

HomosexualSupportingCast: ROCK’S DEAD??????

Thatsahumanperson: A clever act, but not clever enough I’m afraid. 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Wait wait wait, lemme get this straight 

SunshineXx: good luck with that

SaunaScene: You do that, DanganChat user HomosexualSupportingCast 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Rock was murdered, and you think I did it?!

Mr_Kirigiri: well, he was logged out, and you seem to be good with the Monokuma commands 

HomosexualSupportingCast: So what, you think I said something like

HomosexualSupportingCast: Monokuma!Logout @SaunaScene

**SaunaScene has gone offline**

HomosexualSupportingCast: ...

DanganChat11037: LEAF

Mudblood: MURDERER! I KNEW IT

SunshineXx: how many more innocent lives must be claimed before you’re satisfied?!

HomosexualSupportingCast: Wait!! That was an accident!

Heeheeyoko: Leaf is dead... I have no choice but to fall into despair 

**SaunaScene is now online**

SaunaScene: Sayaka wtf

Heeheeyoko: Aw shit he’s alive 

SaunaScene: Fuck you 

Mr_Kirigiri: wait.

Mr_Kirigiri: we have a method of logging him out now but,,, if this is really how the culprit did it,,,,

Mr_Kirigiri: then everyone who was active at the time of death is suspicious.

Mudblood: what? why...

Thatsahumanperson: Ah, because you’d have to be online to send the command.

Mr_Kirigiri: ...

SunshineXx: why the silence? have you realized something?

DanganChat11037: So who’s the culture?

DanganChat11037: *culprit

Mr_Kirigiri: well...

HomosexualSupportingCast: WAIT

HomosexualSupportingCast: Lay out the entire case! Like the protags do at the end of trials!!

Mr_Kirigiri: ah, alright then 

Heeheeyoko: hurry uppp I can’t handle the suspense 

Mr_Kirigiri: It all started at 8:40 this morning. The culprit and two others were all online, when Rock logged in.

Mr_Kirigiri: Now, anyone who talks to Rock would know that he has a specific way of texting. That is, he frequently says “lol”. Harmless, right? Not to the culprit.

Mr_Kirigiri: The culprit was growing increasingly annoyed with Rock’s habit, but wasn’t sure of anything they could do. That’s when opportunity arose.

Mr_Kirigiri: Cryptid was also getting fed up with his habit, and he said as much. He announced that if Rock said “lol” one more time, he’d kill him.

Mr_Kirigiri: Rock ignored the warning, and said lol once more. He didn’t know it would be his last.

Mr_Kirigiri: Thats when the culprit struck. They quickly sent a Monokuma command in the chat, and then unsent it so no one would see. Unfortunately for them, Bee managed to catch the first part of the message.

Mr_Kirigiri: If it weren’t for that, the culprit might’ve gotten away with it. But thanks to Bee’s quick reading, we can’t safely say...

Mr_Kirigiri: the culprit is YOU, isn’t it? @Mudblood

SunshineXx: what? Luna is the culprit?

HomosexualSupportingCast: Holy shit that was awesome 

Mudblood: WHAT?!

Mudblood: no! the message I sent had a typo in it!! I unsent it so I wouldn’t embarrass myself 

Heeheeyoko: suuuure you did

SaunaScene: How’d you even figure out the Monokuma command?

**Horsea is now online**

Horsea: hey guys, sorry for disappearing so suddenly 

Horsea: i had to get a spider out of my sister’s room 

Mr_Kirigiri: ...

Mudblood: i TOLD you!

Mr_Kirigiri: well that makes more sense

Thatsahumanperson: I was going to suggest the possibility that he simply logged out by himself, but this was far more entertaining 

Heeheeyoko: ROCK’S ALIVE

SaunaScene: Oh thank god 

Horsea: ??? 

Horsea: lol you thought I died?

Mr_Kirigiri: ah, not,,, necessarily 

Thatsahumanperson: I did threaten to kill you right before you logged off.

Horsea: oh yeah, sorry about that timing then 

HomosexualSupportingCast: Well this was fun, but I’m going to get breakfast now

DanganChat11037: Me too

**HomosexualSupportingCast and DanganChat11037 have gone offline**

SaunaScene: That’s a good idea. Let’s continue this conversation in a bit 

**Thatsahumanperson, Mudblood, and SunshineXx have gone offline**

Mr_Kirigiri: okay

**Mr_Kirigiri has gone offline**

HomosexualSupportingCast: Alright, cya in a sec!

**HomosexualSupportingCast has gone offline**

Heeheeyoko: lame

**Heeheeyoko and SaunaScene have gone offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set it to 53 chapters cuz I wanted to be funny or smth, but I’ll probably end up going past that limit. I also don’t have any actual plot planned, it’s just a dumb chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumugi: HomosexualSupportingCast  
> Kaede: Sweaterweather  
> Shuichi: Mr_Kirigiri  
> Maki: Pekopekopeko  
> Kaito: SaunaScene  
> Kokichi: Heeheeyoko  
> Tenko: GayPeopleReal  
> Rantaro: Horsea  
> Miu: Rawrnuzzles  
> Kiibo: Nananaegi  
> Gonta: DanganChat11037  
> Kirumi: Urmom  
> Himiko: Mudblood  
> Korekiyo: Thatsahumanperson  
> Ryoma: Im_inSpain  
> Angie: SunshineXx


End file.
